Ideas in my head
by eroriath22
Summary: Rated M for safety. I am trying different things tell me what you think. Noted this is a bunch of ideas that i had.
1. The Village

A/N: This is just random ideas that I have

As the little mop of sun kissed blonde hair ran down the street, you could hear the villagers yelling things at him. One was brash enough to go and get a Shinobi to help them in their "Fox Hunt" as they like to call it.

The blonde haired boy known as Naruto Uzumaki was chased into an alleyway before the torture began. He was grabbed by two men. As they held onto his arms the Shinobi they had join them was walking slowly to him. This person was a Chunin with black hair, dark green long sleeve shirt, long blue pants, and a Chunin Flak Jacket. His name was Ginko Tazawa and he started to say "Well look like it is time to end what the Fourth started."

Naruto knew when things were bad and this was one moment. The crowd the proceeded to for two hours. He didn't scream or cry he wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing his pain. After an hour of abuse he slipped into unconsciousness. He saw two red orbs looking down at him from behind a gate. "I can give you the power to not be beaten anymore just simply grab part of the seal and tear it."

Doing as instructed Naruto grabbed a corner and tore it off. Suddenly he felt pain in his eyes and body as Kurama's Youkai flooded his system for a brief moment then stopped. Back outside the beating stopped as Naruto's body started to float in the air. He then opened his eyes and spoke in a cold voice. "For your crimes against this boy your punishment is death."

The boy then proceeded to fall but as he fell his cuts and other wounds healed. Naruto first grabbed one civilian by the head and with little effort made it explode. He then stuck both hands out in front of himself and spoke two words Bansho Tenin (Universal Pull) and the rest flew towards him. He then proceeded to kill all the civilians in a similar fashion until it came down to Ginko.

Naruto Grabbed Ginko and ripped off his arms then he ripped out his tongue. The last thing Ginko saw was those eyes those cold Metallic Purple rippled eyes. This is when Naruto ripped out Ginko's heart shoved it into the man's throat and put both his hands on the side of Ginko's head and shouted "Shinra Tensei" (Almighty Push) and Ginko's head exploded in blood and grey matter and Naruto was ecstatic at the fact that the people who tried to kill him are now dead.

A/N this is my first attempt please tell me how I did but try your best not to flame me.


	2. Final Valley Revamped

A/N: I am so glad that people decide to disregard thing I say because I am an upcoming writer, but that's beside the point without further ado here is the next idea.

The man was crawling on the ground blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. He looked up to a lone figure and begged for mercy. The figure was a blonde headed boy around the age of thirteen he had three whisker marks on each side of his face. His once Sapphire blue eyes filled with joyous life were now a Crimson red with black slits for pupils filled with anger and hate. He once wore a horrendous burnt orange jumpsuit it now lays on the ground in tatters. His upper body was covered in burns and scars from his beatings in the village from the so called followers of the leaf. He looked down to the black haired figure and spoke in an emotionless voice. "Why should I even shed an ounce of mercy to you or any of the people of that dreadful village?"

He got no response and saw the figures head hanging low and spoke again. "That's what I thought. Those people I dared to call fellow villagers or humans stabbed me, beat me, broke my bones, burn me, and even attempted to kill me on a few occasions just for something I couldn't control." His anger spiked and he started to let loose Killing Intent as he spoke these words.

The man he was talking to looked down and took every cruel and hateful word from his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Yes this man that is on the verge of death is none other than the smug duck-ass haired Emo King Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto said no more as he began to charge up a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) with enough chakra to summon one of the major toad summons and infused his wind chakra into it as well as Kurama's chakra. The swirling ball grew to the size of a basketball turning Royal Purple as it developed four points that were spinning in a clockwise direction. He brought his hand up and slammed it down onto the dark haired boy's spine. Sasuke screamed in pain as Naruto drove the sharp, burning, grinding mass of chakra and youkai into his spine. The ball sent his blood and other internal organs flying everywhere as it grated the when used the wind chakra in it to cut him down at a molecular level while the youkai burned everywhere the wind chakra cut. The excess use of chakra and youkai sent a blinding light into the air. The light died down and the only thing that was left were two scratched headbands in a crater twenty feet deep along with Sasuke Uchiha's head in a red puddle of his blood and organs along with his eyes missing from their sockets and a look of pure terror permanently etched onto his face.

A/N: Tell me what you think of this along with the others if you even bother reviewing.


End file.
